


The Hottest Trend

by natrice



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Only mentioned Dorian/quizzy, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrice/pseuds/natrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has to deal with fangirls literally falling for him. Through the Rotunda. It's really beginning to impact his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Trend

Solas isnt really that picky. He just has _standards, dammit._ He has a very _reasonable_  expectation for his papers to remain blood free.

So when elven maidens begin to make a habit of falling through the hole in the rotunda to land on his desk he is very understandably displeased. He didn’t sign up for this. At his age he’s entitled to some peace and quiet. After all, this is his castle, technically. 

I mean sure, he didn’t exactly specify that he prefers his work space free from falling fereldans when he offered Skyhold to the inquisitor, but c’mon. Hardly three hours can go by without someone jumping from the rafters.

 He can’t work like this. It’s ridiculous. It’s unsafe. It’s _unsanitary._

And it’s all _Her_   _fault._

* * *

Ayanna delighted in tormenting Adrian. It’s what friends are for, after all, and since Adrian had been getting a bit of a big head after being named inquisitor, keeping him grounded was a necessity. She couldn’t have him getting any ideas about becoming an even bigger ass, now could she?

So when Dorian started to pester her for details about Adrian’s youth, she didn’t bother to dodge the question. 

“So we’re all just sitting there and all of a sudden he starts _crying_ because the elk is _so pretty and he just wants to pet it but it won’t le_ -” 

Aya was suddenly airborne, having gone head first over the railing when Adrian pushed her out of a desperation to put an end to her taunting.

Nearly just as suddenly, she was sitting safely in the warm lap of a handsome mage. 

The elf grunted in-pain? Oh, right. She had just fallen three stories and it appeared he had taken most of the impact. 

“I’m so sorry-the inquisitor-that is erm, I mean-” Makers breath, put her in the arms of one attractive apostate and suddenly her mind was jello.  


Solas seemed to focus, and rewarded her troubles with a concerned smile. “Are you alright, miss? We should get you to a healer.”

Aya blinked up at him. “Um, no its fine, I’m fine, Just took a tumble.”

The mage snorted. “A three story tumble? Don’t be ridiculous. The healer isn’t too far from here,” he said, rising to his feet with her in his arms, “I may as well escort you there, since you, well, quite literally  _fell_  into my care.” 

She could have made more of a fuss with her polite protests, but well, she figured she may as well get something out of this, and a ride in an admittedly very attractive man’s arms certainly qualified as something.

As she gazed up at him and the two made small talk, Aya couldn’t help but think that she wouldn’t mind a repeat of this “accident.”

* * *

When her friends in the kitchens asked about the incident later, she didn’t hide the dreamy sigh as she described the Chivalry Ser Solas exhibited. Or the very enjoyable feeling of his arms.   


She hadn’t really spoken to him since, and it seemed as though their brief connection would become a distant memory.

Until the jumping began, that is.

* * *

The rumor spread from the kitchen to nearly all of skyhold that a certain apostate would reward daredevils with a ride in his very nice arms to the healer.

And, of course, the girls couldn’t resist the opportunity.

Soon, the jumping spread, and twisted into a kind of sport. Nearly every girl interested in Solas “tripped” over the railing at least once.

Some were prone to such accidents at least twice a week.

The sport finally came to a head when the tale reached the ears of a certain qunari. 

Solas jumped nearly ten meters when the Iron Bull crashed into his desk, flattening it and sending wooden debris flying everywhere. 

After the mage recovered somewhat, he marched down into the kitchens where he suspected Aya worked. As he tore into her, however, she merely continued to roll out her bread dough until he paused in his raving.

She grinned up at him and winked. “You’re a mage, figure something out. I’m sure your magicky stuff will help somehow. It’s not like you can’t just prevent them from jumping in the first place. Honestly, I’m a bit surprised it took you this long. Or were you hoping I’d fall for you?” 

Solas sighed. He had indeed kept himself from doing something about it, although he’d hardly admitted his real reason behind it to himself. The maiden was very charming, and had yet to repeat the original fall. 

Aya dusted the flour off her hands, and untied her apron. 

“Well,” she started, “I guess all there is to do now is buy you dinner as an apology for all the trouble I’ve apparently caused you, although it was actually Adrian’s fault.” 

* * *

The next morning several girls were disappointed to see that the railing had nearly doubled in height, and a net was spread underneath it.


End file.
